1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an aligning/attaching system for a three dimension (3D) image display device and, and more particularly to an aligning/attaching system for a 3D image display device and a transmissive type method for positioning a phase retarder substrate.
2. Related Art
A conventional 3D image display device includes a phase retarder substrate which is attached to a liquid crystal display panel so as to generate a 3D image. The conventional 3D image display device utilises a patterned phase retarder film of the phase retarder substrate, which is electroplated with a reflection layer so as to form an align mark. The reflection and phase retardation of a light are used, and the polarization of a polarizing sheet is cooperated, whereby the light cannot pass through the align mark, then a visual system can captures an image, and finally the phase retarder substrate can be aligned with and attached to the liquid crystal display panel. However, the disadvantage of the design of the align mark of the phase retarder substrate is that the align mark is requested to add the reflection layer and further the reflection layer is formed by an additional photo-mask process so as to increase the cost.
Furthermore, referring to FIG. 1, a light source 52 and an image capturing unit 54 of a visual system CAM must be located at the same side. After the light source 52 emits a light to a phase retarder substrate align mark 50, the image capturing unit 54 captures an image of the reflected light. At that moment, there is a reflected angle θ to greatly affect the precision of aligning and attaching the liquid crystal display panel and the phase retarder substrate. Generally, the necessary precision of aligning and attaching the liquid crystal display panel and the phase retarder substrate must be a few micrometers. Thus, if a reflective type method for aligning and attaching the liquid crystal display panel and the phase retarder substrate is used, the precision of aligning and attaching the liquid crystal display panel and the phase retarder substrate is easily affected by the reflected angle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an aligning/attaching system for a 3D image display device capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.